Wonder Heart
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: She loved him, but she heard Inuyasha tell his manager that Kagome meant nothing to him, she went to their home & packed & ran into his rival who unknowing at the time is his brother.Somehow she ends working for him & Sesshomaru trys 2 keep Inu from her!
1. He and She

It was almost time for her to get off from her late night job a local sushi bar. She loved working there, the owner and his wife thought of her as a daughter they never had. She loved this city and her apartment. He had brought her here with him years ago. He had told her he was not going to marry and join his father, he had other plans and asked if she would come with him. They had grown up together and she did everything with him, so of course she said yes, she loved him.

Kagome finished cleaning and said by to her bosses and left. She grabbed her bike and road to her upscale apartment. Kagome was glad to be home, she wanted a hot bath! She placed the key in the door and opened it. The first thing she noticed was a few lights on.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered happy, he had been gone for 2 weeks. Now that he was a star she didn't seem him very much. He told her she had to stay at take care of their apartment while is was gone and she didn't mind that. Kagomewas in her own world and happy with it. He would send money for the rent, but that was all. That's why she worked the job she did. But of course she though that was more than fair, since he didn't really live there much, she was the one using everything so she paid with out complaint.

"Inuyasha!" She called as she walked in to the living room,

"What?" He asked coming down the hall,

"Your home!" She said with happy eyes,

He passed her and walked to the door "I just came to get some stuff"

Kagome's hope went right out the window, "Your not staying?"

"I got stuff to do Kagome, I cant hang out with you all the time"

All the time? She didn't seem him much anymore,

"I'm going to be at the studio here, but I will be working a lot so I wont be home before I leave again"

Kagome just stood there, sad "Should I bring you food tomorrow?"

"Sure whatever" He got up and walked out the door, she watched him leave. They were not dating, but she didn't mind cause he didn't pay mind to any other women either. Sure he had fan girls but that was it, they were fans. He would smile and take a few pics but that's were it ended.

Kagome sighed and went for that hot bath. As she sat under a blanket of bubbles she thought, thought of how he had come to her and said his dad was going to force him to marry, she never did ask who he was supposed to marry all she knew is that she didn't want him to either and that's why she had left with him. They had come to the city and got started in his acting and singing and was found right away. At first she had been with him, but as he got bigger he got a manger and she soon fell back. When his first cd and music video came out he told her to stay home that it was going to a rush and he didn't have time to be protecting her and that his manger would take care of him. She had smiled and agreed, she didn't want to mess up his spot light, he had worked so hard to get it.

Kagome was not stupid, she knew it was a bit unfair to her, but she had heard this was what show business was about, she she took it all in and accepted it,

She loved him after all.


	2. The Other Brother, The Other Woman

_Where is the moment we needed the most..._

"Thanks Kaede!" Kagome waved, box of food in hand. It was late and she was off, but she would not go strait home, she would go to Inuyasha first. She was very happy that he wanted her to bring him food. Kagome made her way, using the subway then walking the rest of the way. She still had her black apron around her waist and a white long sleeve dress shirt, her hair pulled back with a white flowered head band around her for forehead. Kagome walked up to the building, the guards were at the door, she would have to use the pass he gave her a long time ago. She walked up to the door and dug in her bad trying to find the pass.

"Are you here to deliver food?" One guard asked,

Kagome looked up "Oh, yes, I'm looking for my-

"Be quick about it and don't bother any of the stars" The man opened the door for her, she gave him a confused look,

"Dont you need my pass?" She asked standing up,

The guy huffed "Not from you I don't" Kagome looked at him with a hard look, what was he saying anyway? Oh well, in she went. Kagome walked down the halls, she ask a passing man if she knew were she could find Inuyasha, he pointed her into the right direction. Kagome found the door and was about to knock, but she heard his voice, along with another woman's.

"Should I order food?" The woman asked,

"Na, Kagome is bringing me food, or at least she better be" Inuyasha huffed with his feet on the table. Kagome opened the door, but stayed out of site,

"Kagome, that girl you live with, right?"

Inuyasha placed his feet on the ground "I don't live with her" He protested,

"Oh?" The woman asked,

"Iv not been home in month's" He stated,

"But you do have a place with her"

"Yeah, guess you could say that"

"Hm" The woman said turning away from Inuyasha,

"What, you want me to leave her and stay with you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk,

The woman turned back to Inuyasha "You could, but then what would you tell your poor girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, your my girlfriend" He said standing,

Kagome's heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to come out of her chest, had she heard him right? He was, with that other woman, what was her name again?

"Oh am I?"

"I'm sleeping with you arnt I?" Inuyasha pulled the woman to him,

"Inuyasha, such language, is that how you speak to the woman you love" The woman turned he head away from him,

"Kikyo, I do love you" He then kissed her,

Love? Love? He loved her and not, her? Kagome froze, Kikyo, that was her name, she was his manager. Kagome took steps back and then dropped the food on the ground,

"What was that?" Kikyo asked,

"I duno" Inuyasha let her go and walked to where the noise had come from, and on the floor was his food "Kagome" He whispered.

Kagome ran, she ran from the room, ran down the hall and out the doors, passing the guards "Hey no running!" On yelled, but she kept running anyway. Kagome ran the whole way to the apartment apparently THEY didn't share. She forced the key in to the door and opened it. She went to her room and began to pull all her stuff out, shoving it into bags, the bathroom was next, she was leaving. After the bags were packed she looked around the room, everything big was his, the only things she had were her clothes and bathroom stuff. She picked up the bags and left the room. Once outside she sat the bags down and locked the door, though she didn't know why, she could careless if it got broken into. Kagome knelt down and placed the key under the mat, she didn't need it anymore. She stayed on her knees, her head against the door.

"You blocking my path, find another star to stalk"

Kagome removed her head from the door, she knew that voice, but did not know the person behind it. Slowly she turned to see a tall man giving her a bored look. Oh yes, she knew that voice, it belonged to one famous modal and actor, Sesshomaru. Kagome stood and picked up her bags, she then stuck her noise in the air "I'm not a stalker, anyway I was just leaving"

She then turned away "And he is not here, he is off with girlfriend" She said it with sarcasm, he rose a eye brow,

"I don't care about my brothers love life"

Kagome froze, brother? She turned around "Your, your his brother?" She looked confused,

"Yes, more people are shocked to find that out" A man said standing next to him, "Hi, I'm Miroku, Sesshomaru's manager,

"Hi" She said slow, eyeing the two, "Wait, wait, no way, you cant be, I grew up with Inuyasha and there is no way you are his brother!"

"Hm" Sesshomaru thought back and then he looked at her "Kagome is it" His voice was so, cold and unchanging,

"Yeah, how, how did you know"

"Excuse me, you said you grew up with Inuyasha, but I see you are leaving, has something happened?" Miroku cut in,

Kagome blinked a few time and then looked down "Yes and no"

Sesshomaru sighed, no doubt his brother had done something stupid, he turned away "Let us return if he is not here"

"Uh, right" Miroku said, he bowed at Kagome "It was nice meeting you" He then went to stand next to Sesshomaru at the elevator. The doors opened with a ding and Miroku walked in, yet Sesshomaru stood still, his hands in his pockets, his back to Kagome "Are you coming?" He ask, his voice never changing. Miroku held the door open and waited, a little shocked,

"Coming?" She whispered,

"You have another places to stay"

She was not sure if that was a question or a statement. Kagome held her head down but walked to them two men, she got into the elevator and Sesshomaru soon followed, the doors closed and the hall and apartment were left empty.


	3. Love Leaving Reasons

*slaps hand over face and sighs* Ok ppl and unsubscribed reviewer.....YES the idea came from ship beat, I would think you would all notice, BUT now that was have got that fact imprinted in our blood may we pleassssssse move on with the story or does anyone feel like REPEATING the fact that the story line came from skip beat? By all means if you feel that we have NOT got that fact across please add to the 10 other reviews stating that fact. I do not state whether I own or do not own Inuyasha or skip beat, bc I dont really think I need to, I mean really, I' m not selling and I dont have millions of dollars and if I did own Inuyasha my ass would not be just writing the storys I would be making the for you to watch, this and if you all think I own it, well then weird, we allllll know who owns Inuyasha and Ship beat, so If I were to give credit to skip beat, then I would have to give credit to Inuyasha and then I would have to give credit to every other person, thing or idea for all my storys, then I would be just writing thank you's and AN, which I sure you would much rather read the story, I myself do not read AN from storys I am reading. The fact that I write so many Inuyasha storys and the fact that I Like using the line in skip beat should show my thanks and love of it. I'm sorry iv I hurt anyones feeling or pissed anyone off, but yeah I got the vibe that someone was trying to get ppl mad at me for using the story line, and might I add that mine will change.

Anywhoo I'm ranting, so....yeah, for my lovely faithful subjects and readers, ON WITH THE DAMN STORY. *walks away stomping anime style while cursing annoying ppl under breath*

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

They walked out of the well lit building and out into the night. Kagome turned and looked at the tall building that she had spent more than 3 years in, she wanted to leave, but then again she didn't. She had made friends in that building, a old woman who's mail she would bring, a girl who would sometime come and eat pizza with her, a old man who she would allow to flirt with her because he was to old and to cute to be mad at, she had memories in that building. The sound of a car engine and the sound of his voice brought her out of her happy thoughts,

"Are you coming" His voice was bored and very cold, its almost gave her chills. Kagome sighed and walked to his tiny sports car, he laid down the seat and she got into the back. They took off, her sitting alone, alone, she was now going be alone, but then, she was always alone, Inuyasha never really did come home.

"So you say you grew up with Inuyasha" Miroku said from the front

"Yes, oh and that reminds me" She then pulled her self up so that her face was in between Mirokus and Sesshomaru's seat "There is no way your his brother, I don't think Id miss that fact having grow up with him, and I'm not crazy, I'm sure that iv never saw you!"

His eyes never left the road "We have met" He said with no emotions,

"Id think Id remember that" She said flat at the guy arguing with her,

"You would not remember, you were but a baby"

"Hu?"

Sesshomaru sighed "I left the house at age 8, Inuyasha was 5 and you were not able to wipe your own ass"

Kagome turned red "YOU, YOU, YOU- she could not figure out what word she wanted to use for him,

"Jerk?" Miroku said with a smile and his eyes closed, arms crossed,

"Yes, Jerk, thank you"

Sesshomaru then smirked "I merely meant that you were only 1"

Kagome sat back and crossed her arms "Then why didn't you just say that"

He said nothing,

"So you left?" Kagome after moment asked,

"Yes" Was all he said,

"So, if I may ask, why are you leaving Inuyasha?" Miroku asked turning around,

Kagome looked out of the window,

"Hm" Sesshomaru made a noise, causing Kagome to look at the back of his seat "What do you mean Hm?"

"It means that you followed my brother here, took care of him, even dare I say, loved him? how pathetic why love someone who does not love you back?"

"How do you know he didn't love me!" She yelled pointing her at him,

Sesshomaru stopped the car "We are here"

Miroku got out of the car and Sesshomaru did as well, leaning the seat up he offered his hand, she took hit and he pulled her out of the car, but he didn't let her go, he pulled her up to him, he then whispered into her ear "Because he is sleeping with another woman"

He then let her go and began to walk away, she stood, eyes wide, heart beating fast, for more than one reason.

Short chap, BC I spent most of my time WRITING THAT DAMN AN......im just saying.


	4. From One To Another

_They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey.._

Sesshomaru unlocked the front door to his very upscale apartment in the sky. Kagome held onto her stuff and looked all around as she walked in, Miroku followed and shut the door.

"Don't touch anything" Seshomaru told her throwing his key into a silver bowl and loosening his tie "You can use the room down the hall to your left" He told her, now looking at her. Kagome looked down the long hall way. The hall was gray and well lit, and it was long, there was 4 other doors.

"The fist door is the bathroom, try not to soil my things"

Kagome snapped are eyes back at him, who did he think she was! She was not dirty.

"She could always stay with me" Miroku grinned big,

"No" Both Sesshomaru and Kagome said at the same time,

"I don't like how both you said that at the same time, hurt a mans feelings will ya" He said flat giving them both a hurt look.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Sesshomaru asked bored,

"Not really, after all my life revolves around you" Miroku said with a big grin, thought he was joking, but then again, not.

"Get out" Sesshomaru said, his voice never changing. Kagome looked between the two before giving off a nervous laugh,

"I think I'll just go take a bath"

Both men turned to look at her, she backed away before entering the bathroom and quickly slamming the door. Miroku cleared his throat and then looked back at Sesshomaru,

"Are you going to be alright with this?" Miroku was not going to ask why Sesshomaru had even offered her a room, or brought her here in the first place, he many have been his manager but Sesshomaru was the boss.

" I think I can manage one night with the girl, do you worry for her of for me?" Sesshomaru questioned,

"Both" Miroku stated quickly,

Sesshomaru rose a eye brow "Oh?"

"You have to admit, you not exactly nice to the ladies, and you have never let one sleep over"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, really Miroku could be annoying sometimes, Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see the man looking at him, "What now"

"So, are you going to be nice, she has not had the best of days it would seem"

"If I say yes, will you remove yourself from my apartment?"

"Maybe" Miroku said with a smirk,

They heard the shower turn on and Miroku looked at the door "Are you sure you don't want her to stay with me?"

In a second Miroku found himself out in the hall with the door closed in his face, Sesshomaru's voice coming from the other side "I don't need your pervert aura rubbing off in my apartment"

Miroku gave the door, or more of the person behind the door a flat look "It might do you some good" Miroku said flat and under his breath turning away from the door.

"I doubt it" Damn demon hearing, Miroku rolled his eyes and began to walk away "Good night" He said in a sing song voice.

Sesshomaru yanked the door open "Fine the girl a apartment"

Miroku stopped walking "How do you propose we pay for this apartment?"

Sesshomaru smirked, Miroku rose a eyes brow. When Sesshomaru smirked that means something has arrived in his head, a idea or thought, and 9 times out of 10 it was not a good thing.

* * *

Kagome poked out her head from the bathroom just in time to see Sesshomaru slam the door shut, he turned and looked at her.

"Your getting my floor wet"

Kagome looked down, her hair was dripping, "Oh, sorry"

"Is there a problem?"

"Um, I, that is"

"It is a woman problem"

Kagome turned red "NO IT IS NOT A WOMAN PROBLEM!"

The nerve of some him! "My pj's are in my bag"

"And?" He looked at her full of boredom,

"My bag is by your foot"

He looked down to see one of her bags, "Then perhaps you should come and get it, I am not your maid" Did his tone ever change? Kagome gave off a sigh of frustration "I cant, I'm in a towel"

"I have seen more women then you have friends, your mere towel will have no effect on me"

Who was this guy! Kagome slammed the bathroom door and stood behind it for a moment. One, she didn't care about his love life and two she was not worried about him, she was worried about her! Oh hell two could play at this game, Kagome yanked opened the door, held her towel tight and stomped right up to him and her bag. He looked at her, arms crossed.

"Jerk" She stated clearly before yanking up her bag and turning, her wet hair spraying his shirt as she turned. Kagome wiggled her towel up but nothing showed, and took note as he looked from his shirt to her back.

"Thought I would not have any effect on you" She said with a flat tone,

"Does it look as if you do?"

Kagome looked over at his odd question "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru smirked "Yes I would presume you would not know how a woman would effect a man"

Kagome twirled around "What's that supposed to mean!"

"It mean you would have no idea if you effected a man sexual, you would not know what to look for, it even if IT was staring you in the face" Sesshomaru looked down at were his manhood was when he said the word IT and Kagome turned 7 different shades of read "WE ARE SO NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION" She yelled as ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sesshomaru just smirked, it was funny, she would blush at that.

"I'm going to bed if you are done trying to seduce me" He said from where he stood, she of course let off another loud frustrating sign "graahhh!"

Sesshomaru went to his room and shut the door behind him. Kagome slid down the door of the bathroom, even thought he was, and was not, picking on her, his words kinda true, Inuyasha, Inuyasha had never touched her, and she was to busy following him to noticed or hang out with other guys, she was a virgin, and she had a feeling she would be on for a long time.

* * *

Oh I had so much fun writing this CHAP! mwhwhaha


	5. Payment

Kagome shot up from her bed when she heard a loud noise, the said noise coming from a door, a door being threw open.

"Do you plan to sleep all day?"  
Kagome blinked a few times, she had forgot, she was no longer in the apartment that her Inuyasha shared, oh no, she was in his brothers! She looked at the alarm clock, and then back at the man who was straighting his tye "IT'S SIX AM!" She yelled,

"Indeed" He said finishing with his tye, he slid his hand in his pocket and then threw something at Kagome. Kagome caught it and looked down, in her hands was a key.

"What this?"

"I do believe it is a key"

She looked up at him "I know it's a key, but what to?" She knew there was no way he was giving her a key to his place, no way, right?

"That would be a key to your apartment, now if you would please remove yourself from that bed, I do have work to do"

"Apartment? I don't have an apartment, I am not going back to Inuyasha's!" She said standing,

Kami how he wanted to sigh, this girl was not all there, what the hell had his half brother done to her?

"Just gather your things, Miroku will explain the rest"

He stood, waiting,

"Uh, could you get out?"

"Are you getting dressed"

"YES!"

He looked at her a moment longer before leaving the room, Kagome ran and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked back into the front room "I'm leaving, lock the door" He told Miroku who was waiting,

"I have a feeling she is not going to be happy about this"

"The girl should be thankful, she had no were else to go, as I see it, my brother owes her"

Miroku eyed him "You feel sorry for her" Miroku slowly said,

"No, my brothers debt is my own, I will not have him soil my name"

"Right" Mioku said watching as Sesshomaru grabbed his car keys "Fine me when you're done with the girl"

Sesshomaru left, leaving Miroku to deal with Kagome, now usually Miroku would have been happy to be left alone with a pretty girl, but this pretty girl, he had a feeling, was about to be mad.

"Did he leave?"

Miroku looked at Kagome "Yes, he had to go, but I am here to take you to your apartment"

"I'm not going back to Inuyasha! What did Sesshomaru do call him! Did Inuyasha put you up to this!" Kagome yelled pointing at him,

Miroku gulped and waved his hands back a forth "No, no it's not like that at all!"

Kagome stopped yelled and rose an eye brow "Hu?"

"Sesshomaru instructed me to find you an apartment last night"

"He did?" She was a bit shocked,

"Yes, and I did just that"

Kagome wiggled her foot back and forth on the floor "But, but I do not have any money"

"Don't worry, it has all been take care of"

"What?" Her foot stopped moving,

Miroku cleared his throat "Sesshomaru believe that Inuyasha owed you for all you did for him"

"All, I, did?"

"Washed his clothes?"

"Yes"

"Fed him?"

"Sure"

"Cleaned his house"

"Yes, but I lived there"

"Took care of his bills?"

"With his money"

"Married him?"

"Yea- wait, what?"

"Where you married to him?"

"Uh, no, whats that got to do with anything"

"Well, if you were not married to him, and yall were not equal room mates, as you did his laundry for him and such things like that, than you are entitled to payment"

"Ok wait, I'm confused"

Miroku sighed "As Sesshomaru sees it, you were a maid, and you were with him for a very long time, he owes you back payment, and if you do not like that answer, than just think about it this way, you lived with him for five years, you could say you were common law married, and this is settlement money" Miroku added with a big grin,

"I WAS NOT A MAID! AND I WAS AND never will be, married, to, him" The last bit came out with sadness,

"Come on, I shall take you to the apartment"

Kagome just shook her head, gathered her things and followed Miroku.


	6. Apartment

Kagome and Miroku left Sesshomaru's apartment, Miroku turned to lock the door.

"Is it far?"

"No" He said as he turned the key to lock up,

"Is it safe?"

"Oh yes" He turned and a gave her a big smile,

"Oh Kami, its not your apartment is it!" There was something about his smile,

"Why Kagome, I'm hurt"

She gave him a flat look,

"Come on" He said has he grabbed one of her bags.

* * *

three doors, they walked three doors down before they stopped.

"What's wrong" Kagome asked as she saw Miroku dig in his pocket,

"Nothing, did Sesshomaru give you a key?" He asked looking at her,

"Yeah" Kagome pulled the key out of her pocket and held it up, Mrioku quickly took it,

"Hey!"

three doors, they had only walked three doors down before they stop, and Miroku unlock a door,. Her key, that Sesshomaru gave her, unlocked a door, a door three doors down from his own! She blinked a few times before noticing Miroku was holding the door open. Kagome thought for a moment and put two and two together, she would be living three doors down from Sesshomaru!

Kagome walked in and was in shock, it was just like his apartment, just a little bit smaller "What, what is this"

"Why it's your apartment" Miroku said,

"I can't live her"

"Why?"

"It's to big!"

"I could move in with you!" He said with a smile,

"No you wont you pervert!" Kagome yelled before looking around,

"I cant affored this"

"I'v already told Sesshomaru has taken care of everything, it's paid for, by Inuyasha"

Kagome thought for a moment, she as a nice girl, but she knew Inuyasha owed her, and he owed her big time, but still she didn't feel right, she sighed.

"Maybe I should just go back home"

"Kagome if your really feel that bad about taking the apartment, I could get you a job"

Kagome turned and looked at him "Really" She needed a job,

"Sure" Miroku shrugged,

"That would be great Miroku" Kagome then turned and looked at her new place "Hey, Miroku"

"Yeah?"

"Two questions, one why am I so close to Sesshomaru and two, does Inuyasha know about this"

Miroku grinned big "Because this was available and Inuyasha, I'm sure he is finding out, right, about now"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Inuyasha yelled looking at the paper in front of him,

"That would be a bill" Sesshomaru stated from his office, he stood looking out the window, not looking at his brother.

"I know its a bill!"

"Then why did you ask"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS FOR! I'v not seen you in years, then all the fucking sudden I get a bill, for a place, and it's got your name on it!"

"If you would read half breed, you will see that it's a bill for a apartment"

"For who, and why am I paying for it, you got fucking money"

"It is for someone you owe, now get out"

"I duno owe anyone anything Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at him "You will not soil our father's name half breed, anymore than you already have, now leave"

Inuyasha stared at him "Fine, I''ll leave, but I aint paying for this" Inuyasha threw the paper down, turned on his heel and left. Sesshomaru looked down at the paper,

"You will not BE paying for it, it is ALREADY paid for" Sesshomaru spoke to himself, Inuyasha had already left, but soon, he would find that fact out, when he took a look at his bank account. Sesshomaru turned and looked out his window again, moments later his door opened, and there was only one person who would enter without knocking,

"Miroku"

"Hello to you to"

Sesshomaru turned and look at Miroku, who was looking at the ground, at the piece of paper on the ground "I take it Inuyasha was here"

"Indeed"

"How did he take it"

Sesshomaru just looked at Miroku "That bad hu, Kagome was not to happy either"

"What does the girl have to be upset about"

"She's a nice girl Sesshomaru, good heart, she does not feel right taking the place"

"It is already paid for"

"Yes, I am aware and told her this"

"And?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms,

"She will stay, but she wants to work it off"

"I care not if the girl works, but Inuyasha is honor bound, as am I, you will explain that to her"

"I think I could do that, I invited her to lunch"

"She agreed to go with you?" Sesshomaru had a feeling the girl would not go with Miroku, alone.

"She agreed to go with us"

Sesshomaru rose a eyebrow,

"Not only can we tell her of the honor bound title, but about work to"

"Explain"

"I told her I'd get her a job"

Sesshomaru did, and did not like were this was going "And?"

"I though I'd get her a job here"

Sesshomaru glared at Miroku "I figured she could follow is around for a few days, then after she understood I'd get her a job with someone else"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, a few days could not be that bad, after all she did need to learn, and she lived three doors down, and he had kinda involved himself by getting her the place "Very well, we will talk of this at lunch"

Miroku smiled, and watched as his boss turned away from him.


	7. Lunch Meeting

Sesshomaru stood, tapping his claw against the desk at the front of the building. Miroku stood next to him, arms crossed waiting for Kagome.

"Did you not tell the girl noon" Sesshomaru spoke,

"She will be here my friend"

Sesshomaru hated it when Miroku called him friend. Just as he was thinking that, Kagome came though the front door of the large building.

"Finally" Sesshomaru said pushing away from the desk "Your late" He told he as she walked up to them,

"Sorry" Was all she offered,

"I do not tolerate lateness, I have better things to do"

"You don't have to come" She challenged,

He narrowed his eyes at her,

"Now, now, shall we go?" Miroku pushed in between them. Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome and began to walk out of the building, Miroku and Kagome followed.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove, Miroku sat in the back and Kagome sat up front. Sesshomaru glanced at her, she wore a red bandanna on her head, strait leg jeans with holes in them and a foam green T-shirt that looked like white paint had been splattered on.

"Do you not own clean non torn clothes?"

Kagome looked over at him "Hu?"

Sesshomaru looked away "Your clothes" He stated,

Kagome looked down "Whats wrong with my clothing?"

He said nothing "I happened to buy these just the way they are"

"Why would someone want to buy torn and dirty clothing?"

Kagome blinked at him "Not all of us are rich" She said under her breath, but her heard her. Sesshomaru pulled up to a black building, all brick. Kagome could tell just by looking at it, that it was a nice place. Sesshomaru got out and when he did Kagome looked back at Miroku "Why didn't you tell me were going some place nice!"

"I guess it did not cross my mind, why?"

"Well for one my clothes and I cant afford this!"

"I invited you, so I will pay for you lunch"

Kagome rolled her eyes and got out, Miroku followed. Inside Sesshomaru took the lead, the place was just as dark on the inside as it was on the outside. It was nice though, black walls, white sheer fabric and candles were all over the everything.

"Three" Sesshomaru stated,

"Your table as normal sir, for business?"

"Yes"

"Right this way"

They followed and sat down at a table that Sesshomaru always sat at for meetings. The waiter gave them their menus and left. Kagome could not believe this prices and the stuff they had, they had everything. Sesshomaru didn't need to look, he knew what he was getting. Miroku soon closed his, as he knew as well.

"Do you see anything you like Kagome?" Miroku asked,

Kagome poked her head from behind the menu "I, think so"

Sesshomaru could see her uneasiness "This is a company lunch, order what you will, it will be paid for"

Kagome looked at him, though it was nice, she didn't feel any better about his words.

"Are we ready to order" Came a boys voice. Kagome looked up at the cute human boy, his name tag said 'Hojo'

"Yes" Was as Sesshomaru said,

Hojo looked at Kagome,

"What can I get you?"

"Uh, water"

"And to eat?"

"Egg drop soup and philly roll please"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

The boy took the rest of the orders and walked off.

"Girl"

Kagome looked at Seshomaru "My name is Kagome"

"Indeed"

"Kagome, you still want to work right" Miroku asked,

"Yes"

"You will start with us, then after you learned what you need I will get a job" Miroku added as his seaweed salad was placed in front of him.

"Ok" Kagome said as her egg drop soup was placed in front of her, she looked down at it,

"You will not pay for the apartment"

Kagome looked up from her soup to Sesshomaru "What?"

"You will not pay for the apartment, Inuyasha is honor bond, as I am now"

Kagome blinked a few times then looked back down at her soup, somehow she knew she was not going to win this, she didn't really want to go back home, perhaps she should just be thankful.

"How did he take it?" Came her meek voice, it was almost a whisper,

"He knew not who it was for, just that he was paying for it" Sesshomaru said while looking away from her, they ate in silence the rest of the meal.


	8. A change of Clothes

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

"You will start tomorrow" Sesshomaru stated, driving everyone back from lunch,

"Ok" Kagome stated, she really could not argue,

"Be sure to wear decent clothing woman"

Kagome sighed, this was not good, she didn't own the type of clothing he was talking about, in fact she could not see him liking ANYTHING she wore. Sesshomaru must have know what she was thinking,

"You do not own any decent clothing do you"

"Not to your standards, heck I doubt you would like anything I wore!" She crossed her arms and looked away from her spot in the back seat.

"Miroku, cancel work today, it would seem we have bigger job to tend to"

Miroku smiled and opened his phone,

"What do you mean a bigger job!" Kagome demanded, both men ignored and her, and Sesshomaru stepped on the gas, throwing Kagome back in her seat.

Kagome refused to get out of his car, "No way, I'm not letting 2 men dress me!"

"Why not, you want a man, let a man dress you!" Miroku said smiling,

"Very funny, mind you I'm not looking for anyone!"

"You will be working for me, so I will approve you state of dress, not remove yourself from my car"

Kagome sighed and slowly got out of the car, she was then met when a big, white building with a designer name on it "You got to be kidding me, I can't afford this"

"It will be a business expense" Sesshomaru stated as he close the car door and grabbed her arm, "Come"

"Hey!" She snapped, she was not a child,

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome forward to the woman waiting inside,

"Fix this" He told her,

"Hey! How rude can you be!" Kagome snapped,

"Ill do my best" The upper class woman said, looking over Kagome,

"What" Kagome snapped "I don't look that bad!"

What was up with these people, she was normal, she wore normal clothing.

"I can change her clothing, but Im afraid I can do nothing for her person"

Kagome wanted to show the women just who her person was, but instead she glared at Sesshomaru, who could care less. The woman yanked Kagome away, Sesshomaru and Miroku took a seat.

"This should be fun" Miroku said, what's more fun than dressing a woman,

Sesshomaru eyed him, sometimes he wondered why he hung out with the perverted man.

The woman looked over Kagome "So, you will be work with Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yeah, but just for a few days"

"Well then, we must change your clothing and introduce you to some makeup"

"I don't really care for the whole make up thing" Kagome stated,

"I can tell" The woman spoke bored, much like Sesshomaru,

"Undress"

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled, she was not getting naked in front of this woman,

"You will undress, I need to know your best features"

"No way, just show me some clothing and ill try them on"

"Would you rather me fetch Lord Sesshomaru"

"No, no, Ill get naked!"

Go figure, she would get naked in front of a woman before a man. Once in her underwear and bra the woman looked her over, "Well you need new underwear for sure"

Kagome sighed "What does underwear have to do with working"

The woman eyed her "How old are you"

"Old enough"

"You dress more like a virgin teen than a sexy woman"

Kagome took in a deep breath, this was not her day.

"Oh my, I see" It was clear, Kagome was a virgin, the woman sighed and gave Kagome a robe "Come"

Kagome followed, she though she was going to HATE this, but when the woman stopped Kagome looked up and her eyes lit up. There was so many cute undines and bra's, Kagome ran around looking at them all,

"Look at the cute heart set!"

The woman rolled her eyes "Why do you try none pattern first"

Kagome looked around some more, she picked and black and hunter green match undines and bra with ruffles,

"A very good choice I must say, we will add more of this in other colors"

Kagome was OK with this "Next is clothing"

Kagome followed the woman to the clothing, of course is was all dressy.

"Do have dress up this much"Kagome asked looking at all the clothing,

"We will start small" The woman said pulled out pants, top, dress and more.

Kagome spent more than 2 hours trying on clothing, she swore she would never go shopping for clothing again after this day was over.

In then end she did up with a pair of strait leg jeans, 2 pairs of wide boot leg dress paints, in both black and white, she ended up with tank tops with sheer over tops, puff cup shot sleeve tops with silver buttons, a few sexy black tops, belts a few dresses and SHOES, she would have enjoyed it more, but she didn't

All these cute new things, and know one to wear them for, other than herself and hew new jackass boss.

"What a waste" Kagome said,

"What's a waste dear?" The woman asked, fixing Kagome hair,

"Nothing" Kagome said sad, looking down,

"You clean up very nice, come see in the mirror'

Kagome stood, she wore the wide boot white pants, low waist, with a skin fitting black top that and no sleeve and a small turtle neck, under her pants she wore cute ruffled high heel shoes, her hair was down and wavy and her makeup was light. Kagome looked herself over, she did look good, even she could not deny it, but for some reason, she wanted to take it all off.

"What is wrong?" The woman asked,

"Nothing" Kagome stood back and walked away.

Sesshomaru and Miroku stood as Kagome walked out,

"Wow, Kag-

Miroku didn't get to say what he wanted, Kagome walked passed him and out the building, like clock work she placed her new sunglass on her eyes.

"I'll get her things" Miroku said and went off. The woman who help Kagome came to Sesshomaru,

"She did not take it well?" Sesshomaru asked,

"She did"

"Then what is wrong with the girl"

"It is as you say, she is a girl, she had no passion, no flirt, what reason does she have to play dress up"

"Her job is a reason"

"My lord, forgive me, but I do not wake up and put makeup on my face, to please my job"


	9. Hair Cut & Tears

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Kagome got in the car and sighed, why change her clothing? Sesshomaru looked at her, she then turned and looked out the window. Perhaps it was time to change who she was. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "I think I want to go to a salon, can you drop me off?"

Sesshomaru looked to the front "Driver"

"Yes sir"

In no time they stopped infront of the salon, and nice one at that.

"Thanks, Ill find a taxi home" She smiled, fake.

"We shall wait" Sesshomaru said,

"But" Kagome stopped, there was no point, he would win, she shut the door "Men"

* * *

"Hello miss, how may we help you" a girl clad in black asked,

"Yes, I think, I wanna change my hair"

"Yes, right this way"

Kagome followed her to the chair and sat down"

"And what do you want to do to this long pretty hair?"

Kagome looked in the mirror and answered.

* * *

1 hour, they waited 1 hour,

"Sesshomaru" Miroku spoke, he was ignored,

"Um Sesshomaru you may wanna- Miroku didn't finsh what he was saying, the car door opened,

"Im sorry it took so long" Kagome bowed her head.

Sesshomaru was about to say something, but the look of her took his words,

"What have you done" He asked,

she looked up, she touched her hair "I, I cut it"

"I can see that, why?"

Kagome got in and shut the door. Her hair, she cut it, is was over her shoulders, it was cut bob cut, but still, her long beautiful hair was gone. He had not meant for her to do this.

"Well, I guess it time for me to be something different then what I have been"

"You are Kagome are you not, who is it you wish to be?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, confused,

"Just because you changed your clothing does not mean you have to change who you are woman"

"Yeah, well, who I was, look were it got me"

Now it was he was confused,

"I will be different, and I will get him back, I will show him who I could have been, what he is missing out on" Miokru smiled, yet Sesshomaru did not,

"What a waste"

Kagome snapped her eyes at him, but she didn't get a chance to respond, he opened the door and got out.

* * *

Miroku took Kagome to her apartment "Well Kagome, I think your hair is cute!"

"Thanks" she said flat, not much coming from him.

"Well goodnight, and if you have any problems, remember Sesshomaru is just down the hall"

"Id rather forget that" She again said flat

"Well thanks for lunch, ill be going in now" And she did.

"Well tomorrow will be interesting" Miroku said to himself, and showed himself the way out.

Once she knew he was gone, she ran to the bathroom, turn on the light and looked at her hair, "Why" Why had she done it, she touched her hair, she missed it already "My, hair" All because of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's word came to her "Waste" Was it? Kagome fell to her knees, how could she have cut all of her heir because of him, she would cry tonight, she didn't wont anyone to know how she felt, she didn't want Sesshomaru to know he was right. She would cry tonight, and be sane in the morning, before she stepped out of the apartment she would wipe her tears, she didn't need to cry for him, or at least, she would make people think that.


	10. New Low

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

The next day Kagome dressed and did her hair and make up to get ready for day of work, hoping she would be busy so that she keep everything off her mind.

It did not take long for her to brush her hair, most of it was gone.

"No, don't cry girl" Her hair look cute, but it was still short.

A knock at the door drew her away "Coming" She called,

Kagome opened the door to find Miroku standing there "Ready?"

"Yeah"

She stepped out wearing cream flowing pants, and red top with red heels, she looked good, different but good.

"You look great Kagome"

Kagome gave a soft smile as she locked her door, not that she had much to steal "Thank you Miroku"

"The car is waiting along with Sesshomaru down stairs"

"You mean I have to see him?" She said looking at him,

Miroku smirked "Well you will be working for him for a bit"

"Yeah but I thought he would be one of those bosses you never see"

Miroku laughed "Oh no Kagome, you will be seeing a lot of him"

Oh God how should could not wait for this to be over.

They made it down to the car were Miroku opened the door for her, she slid in only to sit next to the said boss.

"Nice to see your arrived on time"

"Good morning to you to" She snapped crossing her arms, great start to a great morning.

The office was not far, they were both glad that they didn't have to sit next to each other for long.

"Are you ready for this, its going to be busy, it will be lunch before you know it" Miroku spoke,

"Yes, anything to keep me busy"

Sesshomaru wanted to smirk, his back turned to them, hearing her say that for some reason put idea's into his head, thought he knew not why and he spoke on reflex, she asked for it,

"Well miko, I can think of many ways to keep you busy as you put it, you only need to ask"

It took a moment for her to understand it, and she was shocked, was he, joking? really, him?

"Are you being perverted?"

Sesshomaru turned to her "It is you who took it that way girl, what are you thinking" He moved closer to her,

"Yes do tell" Miroku said, not believing his ears,

"I'm not thinking anything!" She stated stern,

"Yes you are, don't lie, I simply stated that I could keep you busy and yet you call me a pervert, which means girl that something came to mind"

Her cheek turned red, how did this get twisted onto her?

"Ok then tell me" She said crossing her arms

He rose a eyebrow "Tell you what"

"How you want to keep me busy"

Miroku was having a field day with all this, he knew what Sesshomaru was doing, both of the were playing right into each others hands,

"You really wish to know?" Sesshomaru asked, never looking away from her,

"Yes, if I'm the one taking it the wrong way, then correct me, tell me"

She was challenging him, something you don't do to a demon male,

He leaned close to her "I miko will do what ever it is you want me to do to keep you busy"

She got angry again, he was tuning this on her, but two could play that game.

"Oh really?"

Miroku was going to die a happy man.

Sesshomaru stood waiting, daring her almost, no way she would say it, no way

"Do me" She stated strong, she was not going to let him mess with her, hell she didn't think him the type,

Miroku wanted to faint, if only she had said that to him!

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the front of her shirt, Miroku moved to step in but Sesshomaru shoved him out of the way, he started walking fast, making her walk backwards, her heart rate picked up he noted,

Sesshomaru opened a door without ever taking his eyes, or his hand off her.

He slammed the door and pushed her into a wall, his hands going on both sides, he growled,

"Say it again miko, if you dare, your right I am a man but I'm also a demon do not forget, do not challenge me because I will not think twice about fucking you right here right now" He had standers and all and he didn't go around fucking women, well not everyone that wanted him to.

She looked him dead in the eye, fear gone, no way he was doing this, no way he would put this on her, she was tired of being pushed around and played with, Miroku and Sesshomaru would not let her forget if she did, plus if she back down now, it would be on her mind, annoying her.

"Do me Sesshomaru"

She had to say his name, she just had to say his name at the end of that, bitch.

Sesshomaru ripped her shirt right off, bra falling with it, Kagome gasped and cover her breast with her hands, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her hands and pushed them away, his hand sneaked our her waist and he closed what little distance that was left between them, her now nude breast pushing against his thin white crisp button up white shirt. His other free hand held her jaw tight, his hot mouth forceful on hers, he kiss her with fire, she ha no choice but to kiss back, it would have been painful if she had not.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome!" Miroku yelled "You do realize you're in a closet right?"

Sesshomaru pushed her into the wall, breaking them apart "You will do right to hold your tongue woman"

"You started it you jackass!" She said picking up her torn top and bra, "Have you lost your mind!" She yelled, she knew he was being for real, she just didn't think he was being that real!

Ah put he did admit that he would do her, which meant she had been right,

Sesshomaru almost ripped the door off as he opened it "Fine her a shirt and bra" He snapped in anger and walk off. Miroku peeked inside only to have something throw at his head.

Kagome sat alone in the closet, she took note that it was a broom closet. She could just picture Miroku standing in line with a woman's top and overly sexy bra, today she hit a all new low,

It was not even 10am


	11. Coffee To Go

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

Miroku had come back some time later with a new top, and as she thought a overly sexy bra in hand. She had snatched them from him through the small crack of the door. Once dressed, the door swung open,

"I'm going home!"

"But Kagome we have not started work!" Miroku spoke close behing her as she walked to the front door.

"I am not working with him after that! are you kidding me!"

Miroku's went silent, he looked as if he just lost his puppy,

"Then, Kagome, you are letting him win"

Oh he just had to say that. Kagome made fist and let out a growl of madness. Kagome turned to him and pointed "One word out of you and I quit I promise you that Miroku"

He put his hand's up in defense "I swear, not a word, though Kagome, you should not challange him so, he is Inu demon"

"I dont care what he is" She snapped before walking off, as if she knew where she was going.

"But you should" Miroku said, he had a feeling that her and Sesshomaru would met many more time's in the closet.

Lunch had come quick and she did not let them ask her to lunch, she was gone before they could, she wanted to get away from them both. Lucky for her most of the day was spent with Miroku and not Sesshomaru.

Kagome made her way to the down stairs cafe of the hugh building they were in. Meanwhile Miroku was in Sesshomaru office,

"I assume you showed her what she needs to know"

"Yes, she picked up basic office skills with easy and is very good with a computer"

"Very well then, you are dismissed to lunch"

"I take it you dont want to talk about it?" Miroku asked standing with office files in hand,

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at Miroku "Get out" He all but bit out, Miroku took the warning.

Kagome had order very little and sat by a window, why she didn't know, evertime she sat by a window she saw stuff she didn't want to see, happy people, people in love, people with real lives, Sango,

"Sango?" Sango was a girl from her and Inuyasha's building, a friend, Kagome gasp and pulled out her phone.

"Sango!"

"Kagome?"

"Sango I see you!"

Sango looked around outside "I dont see you"

"Im inside, to your right"

Kagome watched Sango look to the building "Come in!"

They hung their phones up and Kagome waved from her seat "Here!"

Sango rushed to her friend "Kagome Iv been worried and that stupid boy friend of yours would not tell me anything!"

"He's not my boyfriend"

Sango sat down,

"Well, do you wanna hear it?"

"Yes, tell me, whats going on!"

And so Kagome spent her lunch break filling Sango in on everything, EVERYTHING.

"Are you kidding me?" Sango asked,

"Nope"

"Woman" The women were cut off,

A chill went up Kagome's spine, she was hoping not to see him for the rest of the day. She was not going to let him get to her. Kagome stood, ignoring him,

"I have to go Sango, it seems I have went over my lunch break, you wanna come by tonight, Ill cook for you"

Sango smiled "Sure Kagome!" They needed girl time,

"Here is your coffee miss" The boy stated as he handed Kagome her coffe to go, she smiled both at the boy and Sango, then walked right past Sesshomaru, not even bothering to look at him,

Sesshomaru stood, not showing anything, unlike Kagome, with her fake smile, he saw strait through it.


	12. Life Off Line

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

The day ended and Kagome seemed to be in a better mood,

"Well Kagome you seem to be in a better mood" Miroku stated holding the limo door open, she slid in.

"I am" She smiled, but it faded as Sesshomaru slid in. Miroku got in and shut the door "So Kagome how is the apartment?"

"Fine, I am going to use the kitchen for the first time tonight"

"Oh?" Miroku asked,

"Yeah my friend Sango is coming over, I am going to cook for her"

"And is this Sango friend single"

Kagome sighed, and then a light bulb went off "Yes, yes she is!" She smiled,

Miroku smiled back "So do you plan on introducing us?" Miroku asked,

"Miroku, do you wanna come to dinner tonight?"

"Why thank you Kagome I would love to attend, I will bring a bottle of wine"

"Woman, do you even know how to cook" Sesshomaru spoke, no one even paid in any mind. Kagome crossed her arms "Yes I know how to cook! I cooked for your brother all the time"

Sesshomaru eyed her,

Miroku clear his throat and Kagome looked at him odd, he glance at Sesshomaru then back at her, she got the clue, but she didn't like it.

"Sesshomaru you can come if you want"

"I have better things to do the eat with my employees"

She wanted to be pissed, oh how she wanted to be pissed.

"So what time is dinner?" Miroku asked, changing the subject,

"Seven!"

The limo stopped and let Miroku out "I will see you at seven then" He bowed and the door closed.

Sesshomaru and Kagome set in silence for the ride home. Once at the apartment building Kagome went straight to her door and put in the key.

"Try not to poison my personal assistant"Sesshomaru spoke as she walked by her,

She didn't even have time to yell before her slammed the door.

* * *

She sat off getting dinner ready, after all she only had a few hours, problem was, she didn't have everything she needed, she had only been in the place a few days.

Kagome knew what she had to do, she took a deep breath in and opened her door, she stepped out into the hall and marched right up to his door and knocked. She stood her foot tapping, waiting, the door opened and he stood with a black look on his face,

"Uh, I need to borrow a pan"

He rose a eyebrow,

"Please tell me you have a pan?" He did eat at home sometimes didn't he?

Sesshomaru opened the door more, inviting her in without saying a word. She ducked under the arm that was holding the door open and went it. "In the kitchen" He told her,

Guess she would have to find it for herself. She dug around, suprisingly enough he had a lot of stuff.

"Ah" She said pulling out the deep pan she needed, she smiled and held it up "Thanks"

He did not repond and sat down, guess she would have to show herself out,

"See ya" She left his place and walked back down to hers, but alas, not for long. Kagome found herself walking back and knocking again, this time she did not wait for him to open, she peeked her head in.

"Um, Sesshomaru"

"Kitchen" He stated without looking up from his paper,

She tip toed into the kitchen and got what she needed and tip toed out, once out she ran back down the hall.

She placed everything on the counter "Ok I think I have,- wait, no, ugh-

Once again she walked out of her apartment, but she stopped, because down the hall Sesshomaru's door was open and he was leaning on the door fram, arms crossed,

"Kitchen" He stated again,

"Uh, are you, waiting on someone?"

He looked at her "Yes"

"Oh, I, I'm sorry" She didn't mean to bother him,

"I am waiting for you woman, it is impossible for you to have anything you need"

He was insulting her!

Kagome stopped down the hall, passed him, went into his kitchen yet again and raided his food, she then stopped back out and down the hall, this time she was the one slamming the door.

"Stupid demon" She muttered putting stuff down,

"I heard that" He walked right in, no knock, nothing.

"Hey!" She snapped,

"Hay is for horses woman and I am a demon"

"I could have been naked you know"

He rose an eyebrow at that, he had to admit he would have loved to see that, her naked, in the kitchen, cooking. Damn, what was he thinking? He was thinking like a man, and he had kissed her this morning, that had to play a part in his mind running away without his consent.

Sesshomaru rolled up his sleeve and walked into her kitchen,

"What?" She then asked,

"You woman need help"

"No I don't"

"Woman you have not even starting cooking, your kitchen is a mess and you are not dresses for your guest nor is the table set"

Damn him, he was right. "Fine"

They got started, they cooked in silence, she giving him the cook books so he could start. She watched him, amazed, who knew the man could book, damn it, he could do everything, he sucked.

Kagome sat the table and looked at the clock,

"Get dressed" He told her not looking up from the food he was cooking, she nodded and left him to his, work.

Moment's later a knock at the door was heard, Sesshomaru turned the stove off, cleaned his hands and walked to the door, with a quick yank he opened it,

"Ah Sesshomaru, I see you took her up on her invite!" Miroku said with a smile, a bottle of wine in hand.

"You early"

"So are you" Miroku walked in, "Oh, in she shower, did something happen that I need to know about"

Sesshomaru slammed the door and narrowed his eyes,

"No, nothing?"

"Monk"

"Ok ok"

"Sesshomaru, was that you" Kagome yelled as she turned off the water to her shower,

"Miroku is here" He called back,

Miroku looked back from the bathroom to his boss, did these two not noticed how they acted with one another?

"Ok, I'll be right out" She called back,

Miroku took a seat and handed the bottle of wine to his boss to chill,

"So, helping her cook hu?"

"I did not trust her" He told him,

"MmMM good point, I doubt she would have poisoned me, but the same could not be said for you my friend"

Just the the door bell rang,

"I'll get it" Miroku jumped up and walked to the door and yank it open. "Why hello!" He said with a smile,

"Oh, I, um, I think I might have the wrong address" The woman said,

"nonsense! Come on in!"

The woman blinked,

"Sango is that you!" Kagome rushed down the hall and pushed Miroku out-of-the-way "Sango you made it!"

The girl hugged "I thought I had the wrong place, I didn't know you have a boy friend"

Sango walked in "Er, two boyfriends?" She stated seeing both men.

"Sango!"

"Sorry!" She snapped,

"This is Miroku" They shook hands,

"And as of right now, this my boss, Sesshomaru" They bowed,

Kagome had told Sango everything but she had not introduced her.

"Dinner is ready" Sesshomaru stated.

* * *

Dinner was nice, everyone helped themself, Miroku tried to get the girls drunk, and he flirted with Kagome's freind. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes but kagome found it most entertaining.

Kagome and Sango where laughed at Miroku when the door bell sounded, Sesshomaru pushed his chair back but Kagome jumped up "I'll get it"

He looked at her, his eyes following her to the door. Kagome opened the door with a smile, but then, the smile faded.

"Kagome" The mans voice sounded, shocked,

"So this is who apartment it is, tell me why are you making my boyfriend pay for your house, yall where not married" The woman next to him stated as she hung to his arm.

Kagome was frozen, she could not move or think or even speak. Soon she felt the door shift open wider and a hand go around her waist, she was so frozen she didn't even jump at his touch.

"Hello, brother" Sesshomaru had one hand around her waist and one holding the door open.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha sneered,

"I do not believe you were invited to this party" Sesshomaru spoke,

Inuyasha looked in to his Miroku and Sango standing by a table.

"How funny, you can't get one brother so you go to the other?" Kikyo stated from her spot,

Kagome wanted to cry, she felt the heat of the tears coming,

Sesshomaru must have known it, for he yanked her chin up and kissed her, hot, on the lips, this time it was soft. They both could taste the wine they had sipped, his hot soft lips covered her own, she wanted to melt, she wanted to shut the door on Inuyasha's face and she wanted to keep kissing his brother.

Kagome walked, pushing Sesshomaru back, he allowed her to take the lead. Their lips were still sealed when Kagome slammed the door on Inuyasha's face.

They didn't break right away, it took Miroku clearing his throat "I think we better go, Sango my dear allow me to give you a ride home"

"Ok" Normally she would not allow a man to do so, but she felt connected to him, even though he was a pervert, she could not count on one hand how many times his hand made it to her leg that night.

They made a mad dash out the door before Kagome could protest, Miroku being the pervert he was, was thinking that maybe some alone time for Kagome and Sesshomaru would do them good, and maybe a little along time for him and Sango in the limo would do him some good.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, she found she could not hold his eyes and looked away,

"Thank you" She stated,

"Is this how you plan to get back at my brother?" He asked,

She turned to him "Hu?"

"Do you plan to make him jealous?"

What was he talking about,

"You, kissed me" She stated, getting what he was saying,

"You kissed back"

"What was I supposed to do, slap you?"

"I will not be a piece to your game woman"

"What the hell are you talking about!" She yelled, he was twisting shit around,

"Do you still love him, that half breed"

"What?" She was taken back by the question, her heat raced,

"Nevermind woman, I have my answer" He turned to the door,

"Wait, I am confused, why are you mad at me, you kissed me"

"I kissed you because I wanted to miko, granted I did want to see the look on my brothers face, but I will not be the one to answer his phone calls when he calls tomorrow, and believe me he will call, I care not about how my brother feels, what I did was for your help and nothing more, it will not happen again and you are no longer needed at work"

He opened the door and shut it, leaving her to wonder, to think, to cry.

"What" She whispered, confused, and she found herself crying again, and not because of Inuyasha but because of his damn brother. Damn it, what were they doing to her, as if her life was not screwed up enough with one brother, now she had another brother. No, she was not going to do this, she was not going to fall for him, it would only end in her life being more messed up and her life was already way off-line.


End file.
